zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zkasaeva Order Ranks
As an Order set on the protection of the knowledge of the Old Sith ways, and the betterment of the Empire, the Zkasaeva Order has quite an intricate rank structure. The Sith The Immortal Council The Immortal Council is the ruling body of the Zkasaeva Order, and consists of the most powerful, and well-honed Sith in the Order. The Immortal Council is headed by the Immortals, a group of three Sith, who exceed the rest in skill, and power, both politically, and physically. All who are in the Order answer to these Sith. The proper way to address them is to call them, "Dark Lord" or "Immortal". The current Immortals are: *Darth Azzanathos- Sphere of Defense of the Order *Darth Novus- Sphere of Technology *Darth Nexious- Sphere of Ancient Knowledge As well as this, the Council also has several other members, who are placed at a level just below that of the Immortals. These Sith are all very powerful, in their own rite. The proper way to address them is either, "Dark Lord" or "Councilor". The current Councilors are: *Tjaa- Sphere of Mysteries *Darth Viluptor- Sphere of Military Offense *Darth Fraevan *Darth Acumis - Sphere of Intelligence - Minster of Order Intelligence *Darth Kanasazi The Hand and the Silencer Alongside the Immortal Councilors stand two beings who are considered the equal, maybe even greater than the Councilors, themselves. These two ranks are known as the Immortal Hand, and the Immortal Silencer. Both serve as executioners of the Immortals' will. However, the distinguishing factor between the two is that the Hand is more tasked with the defense of the Order's interests and assets; the Enforcer; While the Silencer kills the Order's enemies elsewhere; an executioner. The proper way to address them is by their rank, I.E. Lord-Hand or Lord-Silencer. The current Hand of the Immortals is Kalesath. Lords Lords are powerful Sith who are just below the Councilors in status, and for the most part, ability. While some Lords are more powerful or cunning than others, they are still considered the same rank. The proper way to address them is to call them "My Lord", if you are of a lower rank. Known Lords: *Lord Silwinon *Lord Kaas'jex Overseer Most known as a dead-end job, where Sith go to live out their lives being miserable, and picking on others to be miserable alongside. Apprentices Apprentices are those who have made it to the rank of Sith, and have been picked as the rank of Apprentice. For a non-Sith, and non-Mandalorian, the proper way to address them is "My Lord." Sith Sith are those who have earned their right to be called Sith through the passing of their trials. Most Sith do not remain at the rank of "Sith" for long, due to them being picked to become the Apprentices of the multitude of Lords, or Dark Lords. The proper way to address them for a non-Sith, and non-Mandalorian is "My Lord." Acolyte Acolytes are usually plucked from Korriban, with the exception of a few who were either Dark Jedi, or untrained Force-Sensitives before they became part of the Order. The Inquisition The Inquisition is a sect of Sith who work hand in hand with the Order's Intelligence Agency. The leader of the Inquisitors is kept secret from all, though that doesn't stop the High Inquisitors from being recognized. The function of the Inquisitors is to deal with the internal threats of the Order, more personal ones, at that. Known High Inquisitors: *Lord Alexis Jager-Ecosse Known Inquisitors: *Veiva *Kerske Intelligence TBA. The Mandalorians See Aliit Kalmarev] for the ranks of the Mandalorians. With the background of Azzanathos, and his family members, Mandalorians are extended the same courtesy as Sith are, and are allowed to roam free, within reason. They are considered friends, and not servants, unlike the Intelligence Agents. Category:Zkasaeva Order